Esconderijo de Narako
by Kohaku-inacreditavel
Summary: Nessa Fic a mae e o avo de kagome serao capturados... shippo tera que aprender uma tecnica de raposa e Sota vai para o mundo dos youkais(era feudal)(1a fic leiam pliss!)


**Bom esta historia fala sobre um segredo de uma cidade subterranea...os a mae o avo de kagome sarao capturados leia!**

Capitulo 1 - A Cidade Subterranea !

Kagome acordou com inuyasha a observando.

_**Kagome**:Que foi inuyasha?_

_**Inuyasha**: Nada, soh estava pensando na fuga de Narako._

_**Kagome**:Inuyasha eu preciso voltar por que hoje eh dia de prova._

_**Inuyasha**:voce vai demorar muito?_

_**Kagome**:não, apenas uns 3 dias._

Kagome atravessou o posso como sempre mas se surpriendeu ao ver a um estrago enorme em seu mundo foi ateh sua casa encontrou seu irmao assustado :

_**Souta**:Ka...Kagome um monstro orrivel levou a mamae e o vovo_.-diz aflito e chorando.

_**Kagome**:Calma,me diga como ele era?_

_**Souta**:Tinha cara de humano mas, um corpo cheio de monstros, patas sei la o que eram._

**_Kagome_**-pensando_-:Narako!Como passou para este mundo sera que esta se escondendo aqui?Souta venha comigo vamos para o outro mundo chamar o Inuyasha e os outros._

Tentaram atravessar o posso mais souta não estava passando e entao Kagome lembrou que havia uns fragmentos da joia e deu para souta segura-los...e assim conseguiramAtravessara o posso . Já no outro mundo contou tudo a Inuyasha e os outros.

_**Kagome**: Souta fique com a Kaede agente pode demorar um pouco para voltar.Kouga? o que faz aqui tao ferido?_

_**Kouga**:Narako retirou os fragmentos da minha perna e quase me matou._

_**Inuyasha**: Que fracote lobinho._

_**Kouga**: Cala boca ... cara de cachorro_

_**Kagome**: Inuyasha senta!_

_**Inuyasha**: Ai! Isso não vale!_

_**Miroko**: por que esses dois brigam tanto?_

_**Sango**:Cala boca Miroko_

_**Kagome**:Souta agente esta de saida vamos procurar a mamae e o vovo. Não desobedessa a Kaede._

_**Souta**: Posso ir?_

_**Kagome**: melhor não se Narako te pegar vou ficar em muito pior situassao.Kouga fique e a Kaede dara um geito em voce._

_**Kouga**: De geito nenhum... eu vou de qualquer geito!_

_**Shippo**:Voce esta machucado não sevira pra nada, so para atrapalhar._

_**Miroko**: Ele tem razao._

Inuyasha sentiu o cheiro de Narako e os outros foram correndo para alcansa-lo.

_**Kagome:**Espere inuyasha._

_**Miroko**:Sera que eh uma das crias de Narako?_

_**Sango**:Acho que ele não ia se expor desse geito...deve ser uma cria._

_**Inuyasha** :Esta ficando cada vez mais forte._

Chegaram a uma floresta muito escura e medonha Ouviram sussurros e risadas e derrepente o cheiro desaparece.La esta a cria de Narako:

_**Kothishin**: Fragmento da joia!_

_**Inuyasha**: Patetico, mais um Youkai inutil!_

_**Kothishin**: Hahahahaha_!- Kothishin desaparece-_Inuyasha nunca conseguira me deter posso me camuflar e controlar meu cheiro._

_**Inuyasha**:Maldissao!**FERIDA DE VENTO**!-não conseguiu acertar o monstro apenas derubou algumas avores._

_**Miroko**:Era so o que me faltava insetos venenosos não posso usar o buraco do vento!Inuyasha não fique dando ataque atoa para se desgastar espere o momento certo!_

_**Kothishin**:**TERREMOTO**!_-Inuyasha e os outros são atirados para longe.-_Hahahahaha _

**_Inuyasha_**-pensa_-:Como vou derrota-lo?_

_**Kothishin** :Segura este ataque..._

_**Inuyasha**: **FERIDA DE VENTO**!_- Kothishin aparece caido.-_Segui sua voz!Youkai inutil!_

_**Kothishin** :Não vou cometer o mesmo erro TIC_-desaparece-_BANG Um raio enorme sai do nada._

_**Inuyasha**:Ahhhhh!-voa para longe novamente, levanta todo ferido.-Eh isso –pensa Inuyasha._

_**BANG-**o raio sai novamente em encontro de Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha:Agora!**ONDA EXPLOSIVA.-**Youkai cai em pedassos mais aos poucos vai se constituindo._

_Inuyasha: Maldissao!_

_Miroko: O seu ponto fraco eh o fragmento retire-o , depois ataque-o e podera destrui-lo._

_Inuyasha: Grrrr._

_Shippo: Se concentre oussa os movimentos dele._

_**Tac ...Tac**_

_Inuyasha : Te encontrei!**FERIDA DE VENTO**!_

_O Youkai cai e inuyasha rapidamente retira o fragmento de seu corpo-**GARRA RETALHADORAS DE ALMA!-**Narako tera que fazer melhor do que isto para me derrotar._

_**Kagome**:E agora vamos voltar para o vilarejo...a estaca zero!_

_**Souta**:Kagome acharam a mamae? _

_**Shippo**:Irmaozinho chato o seu em Kagome._

_**Souta**:Fique queto seu baixinho._

_**Kouga**: Kagome seu irmao eh muito habilidoso..luta muito bem!Estou admirado com ele.Posso treina-lo?_

_**Inuyasha**: Seu lobinho convencido eu mesmo posso fazer isso neh Souta?_

_**Souta:** O senhor Kouga eh muito bom mana._

_**Inuyasha** :Posso te ensinar manejar uma espada!_

_**Souta**:Mesmo?_

_**Kagome** :Inuyasha não eh hora para isso vamos para o outro mundo...kouga continue fazendo companhia a maeu irmao se algo acontecer proteja ele!_

_**Inuyasha**:Ggrrrrrrr_

_**Kouga**: cachorrinho ta nervoso?_

_**Shippou**: Fique quieto seu Youkai insignificante._

_**Miroko**:Vamos descansar um pouco._

_**Inuyasha**: Humanos fracos_!-Sango foi para baixo de uma arvore onde ficou pensando muito, muito tempo, Miroko sentou - se ao lado dela.

_**Kagome**:formam um lindo casal não eh Inuyasha._

_**Inuyasha**:Tanto faz!_

_**Shippo** :eh sim kagome!_

_**Miroko**:Que foi Sango?_

_**Sango**:meu irmaozinho continua nas garraz daquele maldito!_

_**Miroko**:não fique assim, me de um abrasso!_- O monge abrassou sango para sua surpresa, ficou toda envergonhada.

PLAC!

_**Sango**:tire a mao daí seu monge pevertido!_

_**Shippo**:o Miroko faz tudo errado não eh kagome?_

_**Kagome**:Narako?_

_**Inuyasha** :Não eh ele voce acha que ele ia se expor tanto assim ...poderiamos derrota - lo facilmente. Eh soh uma marionete.Não sinto o cheiro dele._

_**Marionete**:Kagome sua mae esta com Kohaku basta eu estalar os dedos e ele matara ela e seu avo!_

_**Kagome**:Naooooooo !_- grita, chorando-_Inuyasha fassa alguma coisa!Por favor._

_Inuyasha: Não gosto de ver a Kagome assim!_

Enquanto isso la no leste Sesshoumaru, Rin e Jaken. Seguem o cheiro de Kohaku conforme a vontade de Rin.

**Sesshoumaru:**_Rin para que vamos atraz desse muleque, apenas vamos perder tempo._

_Rin: Por favor senhor sesshoumaru._

_Jaken: Não desssobedesssa o Ssenhor Ssessshoumaru._

_Sesshoumaru: Bom, não temos nada a perder,vamos em frente._

_**Sesshoumaru** :achamos esse muleque , ele eh o irmao daquela ser humana que anda junto com o meio-youkai do inuyasha não eh Rin? _

_**Rin**:Eh sim senhor Sesshoumaru , vamos leva-lo para a irma dele? Ela deve estar sofrendo muito com a ausencia dele... eu sinto isso!_

_**Sesshoumaru**: quem são aqueles que estao com ele?_

_**Rin**:Não seu mas, não mate Kohaku por favor leve-o vivo para sua irma._

Diante de Sesshoumaru havia muitos Youkais de Narako,que foram mortos um por por sesshoumaru... e assim invadiram o esconderijo onde Kohaku, a Mae e o avo da Kagome estavam, Sesshoumaru com um único golpe desmaiou Kohaku.

_**Rin**:Ola quem são voces?_

_Somos a mae e o vo de Kagome nos ajude por favor voce sabe onde esta minha filha?_

_**Rin**:Os levaremos ate la, não eh senhor sesshoumaru?_

_**Sesshoumaru:** Ta e assim posso saber se teem noticias de Narako , Vamos rapido Rin._

_**Rin**:Espere senhor sesshoumaru.- E assim foram._

**_Kagome e Souta _**– disseram juntos_**-**:mamae, vovo!_-E todos se abrassaram-.

_**Inuyasha** : Sesshoumaru?_

_Sango: Kahaku?_

_**Sesshoumaru**:Tome cuidado ainda esta sob os comandos de Narako! Falando em Narako voces teem noticias daquele youkai fujao?_

_**Miroko**: Não apenas mandou um marioneta para avisar que iria matar a mae e o vo de kagome e Inuyasha destruiu outra cria de narako._

_**Sesshoumaru**: Rin va brincar!_

_**Souta**: Oi rin meu nome eh Souta,Vamos brincar de esconde- esconde, vem shippo!_

_**Shippo e Rin** _–ao mesmo tempo_- : o que eh esconde – esconde?_

_**Souta**:vem que eu explico a voces._

_**Kagome** :mamae vovo voces estao bem?_

_Sim estamos grassas a esse rapaz lindo!_-diz a mae de Kagome.

_**Kagome**: Vovo?_

Zzzzzz

_**Sesshoumaru**: não agredessa a mim, por mim seus humanos imbecis, tinham morrido , agradessa a Rin senti o cheiro de uma youkai insiguinificante que anda com Narako... se eu não me engano eh Kagura o nome dela._

_Kagome:Eh isso sim. Podemos conseguir alguma pista se fomos ao encontro dela._

Enquanto isso numa cabana do vilarejo:

_**Sango**: acorda , acorda Kohaku._

_**Kohaku**:onde estou, quem eh voce?_

_**Sango**: não se lembra de nada?_

_**Kahaku**: não, Mas voce não me eh estranha!_

_**Sango**: sou sua irma, voce precisa reagir contra Narako. Não precisa se culpar pela morte de nossos pais , voce estava sob comando do Narako , se não reagir ira matar muito mais pessoas inocentes. _– aos poucos foi voltando toda sua memoria , no comesso ficou muito depressivo e triste mas sabia que sua irma tinha razao

_**Sesshoumaru**:Tchau seu meio-youkai de Segunda categoria, vamos rin vamos jaken!Se tiver alguma noticia de Narako me avise._

_**Inuyasha**:Grrrr_

_**Souta**:tchau Rin ateh a proxima!_

_**Kagome**: A não eu não fiz minhas provas!_

_**Souta**:Relaxa mana a cidade inteira tah paralizada por esse tal de Narako._

_**Kagome**:Ufffffff!_

_**Kohaku**:Oi senhorita Kagome!_

_**Kagome**-_assustada-:_Sango!Ele esta sob o controle de_

_Narako?_

_**Sango**:Ele se lembrou de tudo, resta saber se se livrou dos comandos de Narako._

Enquanto isso Kohaku e Souta foram caminhando para o campo e conversavam.

_**Souta**:Oi meu nome eh Sota e o seu?_

_**Kohaku**:Oi Sota meu nome eh Kohaku._

_**Souta**:vamos brincar de esconde-esconde?Shippo vem com agente?_-grita souta-.

_**Shippo**:Vamos! Estou ficando bom nisso ;)!_

_**Kagome**:Shippo venha ca...cuide do Souta não sabemos se Kohaku se livrou dos comandos de Narako _–sussurrou no ouvido dele.

_**Shippo**: pode deixar._

_**Kagome**:Alguem viu o Kouga por ai?_

_**Inuyasha**:não e nem quero ver!_

_**Kagome**: Ta com ciumes Inuyasha?_

_**Inuyasha**:Grrrrrr!não to não!Akele lobinho fracote!Ops sinto o cheiro da Kagura!Vamos!_

_**Kagome**:Miroko,Sango,Shippo Vamos!_

_**Kouga**:Hey gata esqueceu de mim!_

_**Kagome**:Voce esta aqui desde quando?_

_**Kouga**:Eu estava descansando no telhado.Essa eu não perco vou junto._

_**Kagome**:Mamae fique ai cuide do vovo e do souta, Sango, Miroko melhor dizendo fiquem e cuidem de todos!Vamos inuyasha , kouga e shippo!_

_**Inuyasha**:la esta ela e num alvo facil **FERIDA DE VENTO **–inuyasha ataca Kagura ,derrubando- a_

_**Kagura**:Como voce eh indelicado... **LEQUE VENTANIA**!_

_**Inuyasha**:**FERIDA DE VENTO..-**_Corta o furacao de kagura, ela esquiva,e voa com sua folha.

_**Kouga**:Não vai deixar nada para mim fazer?_

_**Shippo**:Ele eh muito mais forte que voce kouga...Ai!_

_**Kagura**:Ai!Seu grosso!Vou indo!_

_**Inuyasha**:onde esta Narako?_

_**Kagura**:Já Olhou debaixo da terra?"Se ele encontrar Narako tenho chance de libertar-me"_

_**Kohaku** :Adorei passar essa tarde com voce Souta...voce eh meu melhor amigo._

_**Souta**:Obrigado kohaku igualmente agente se divertiu muito lutando!Quero aprender mais com voce!Onde voce aprendeu lutar tao bem assim?_

_**Kohaku**: Eu fui treinado na minha aldeia para exterminar youkais... mais no meu primeiro teste acabei matando meu pai :(_

_Souta: Pela historia que a mana me contou voce estava sendo controlado por um dos piores sujeitos que existe nesse mundo se não o pior... não fique assim não foi sua culpa!_

_Kohaku:Obrigado, eh verdade... conversar com voce me faz superbem .Se depender de mim!Todo dia estarei aqui mas Souta, se eu ficar estranho corra por favor eu ainda não sei se me libertei da maldissao de Narako, não me perdoarei se acpntecer algo com voce ._

_**Souta**: Ta bom!mas agora vamos voltar para o vilarejo?_

_Kohaku: Vamos sim!-_foram abrassados ateh chegar na cabana de Kaede onde descansaram

Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga e Shippou já estavam no vilarejo:

_**Kagome**: Kagura dissse:"Já tentou procurar debaixo da terra?"_

_**Miroko**:Ela disse isso mesmo?_

_**Shippo**: Ela disse sim._

_**Kagome**: Por que?_

_**Miroko**: Existe uma historia não-comprovada que ha uma cidade subterranea potejida por uma barreira que soh permite a entrada de Youkais._

_**Inuyasha**: E Meio-Youkais?_

_**Miroko**: Não sei...nem mesmo sei se existe esse mundo subterraneo, mas dizem que la eh cheio de tumulos e Youkais poderosos!_

_**Inuyasha**: Isso esta ficando interessante!_

_**Kouga**:Cachorrinho deixe isso comigo voce ao menos pode entrar la!Esqueceu-se que eh apenas um meio youkai de Segunda categoria._

_**Inuyasha**:Lobinho sem seus fragmentos não derrota nem o Shippo._

_**Shippo**:Hey, o que voce quis dizer com isso?_

_Kagome: Inuyasha, seu grosso! Senta!... nada shippou ele quis dizer que voce eh ainda um Youkai criansa!_

_Inuyasha: Ai kagome!_

Kagome, Miroko, Inuyasha e Sango ficam acordados ate tarde e resolveram partir em busca da cidade subterranea em quanto os outros dormiam.

_**Miroko**: Pelos boatos a cidade subterranea fica em baixo do monte Hakurei._

_**Inuyasha**: Isso foi muito bem pensado a barreira do monte Hakurei Não permite a entrada de youkais e na cidade subterranea não permite a entrada de humanos. Não vamos conseguir entrar la._

_**Kagome**: Deve haver alguma forma._

_**Sango**: Vamos parar no vilarejo que tem la perto e perguntar se sabem algo sobre essa tal cidade._

_... (já no vilarejo)_

_**Senhora** **Kushiora**: Há uma hipotese que essa cidade eh formada por Youkais e Meio- Youkais poderosos._

_**Inuyasha**: Entao se existe meio-youkais eu posso entrar._

_**Kagome** : como alguem poderia entrar?_

_**Senhora** **Kushiora**: soh há um geito._

_**Sango**: Qual?_

_**Senhora** **Kushiora**: So um youkai raposa pode fazer isso._

_**Kagome**: Shippo!_

_**Senhora** **Kushiora**:Aqui neste vilarejo mesmo existe um treinador de raposas que ensina tecinicas diversificadas._

_**Inuyasha**: Mas como aquele filhote de raposa fracote vai conseguir nos levar ateh lah._

_**Senhora** **Kushiora**: Simples usando a tecnica bolha. Com essa tecnica poderao entrar no monte Hakurei furando a barreira sem danificar o Youkai. Onde esta o filhote de raposa poso ve- lo?_

_**Kagome**: Ele ficou la no vilarejo em que vivemos... mas vamos buscalo_

_**Senhora** **Kushiora**: Por que não dormem aqui essa noite e amanham cedo voces buscam ele.E não fiquem espalhando esse modo de furar a barreira se não estragos graves acontecerao com o monte hakurei._

_**Miroko**:Tudo bem._

_(no vilarejo)_

_**Souta**: Ah... não consigo durmir . Kohaku ? O que faz acordado?-kohaku não responde-Por que esta com esse olhar estranho! Kohaku fale comigo ...se lembra? somos melhores amigos!_

_**Bang**!_

_Kohaku atira seu machado mais erra souta._

_Souta, se eu ficar estranho corra por favor eu ainda não sei se me libertei da maldissao de Narako .-Lembra souta-._

_**Souta**: Fala comigo por favor eu não te abandonarei assim. Naaaaaaaaooooo!_

_Souta deixa derramar uma lagrima e Kohaku acorda como se tivesse tido um pesadelo._

_**Kohaku**: O que aconteceu?_

_**Souta**: Voce voltou ao normal - chorando abrassa seu amigo.- Voce me atacou mas não quis me acertar por que eu estava num alvo facil.Poderia acabar facilmente comigo._

_**Kohaku**: Por que não cumpriu a promessa? Disse que ia correr caso eu ficasse assim?_

_Souta: Não iria adiantar nada ... voce iria continuar daquele geito e poderia matar outrars pessoas entao foi uma reassao normal... Não iria aguentar ve- lo assim ateh Segunda ordem de Narako!_

_**Kohaku**: Entao quer dizer que eu não obedeci Narako?_

_**Souta**: Isso mesmo depois que eu fiz voce lembrar quem eu era voce voltou ao normal._

_**Kohaku**: Obrigado Souta voce eh mesmo um grande amigo!- assim continuaram conversando durante muito tempo._

_**Kagome**: Gente acorda!_

_**Miroko** e **Sango**: O que esta havendo?_

_**Kagome**: Vamos buscar Shippo!_

_**Continua**..._

_**Essa foi minha primeira fic bom eu sei que muitos vao simplesmente ODIARmais hehe eh soh u comesso qm puder leia o outro capitulos e deixe recados pliss!Que ira acontecer com shippo?Que youkais havera na cidade subterranea?Shippo conseguira mesmo aprender bolha por ser um Youkai criansa?**_


End file.
